


Teaching A Rock To Fly (石學會飛)

by Calcu22



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation, SI/OC, airbender oc, during the 100 year war, might be oc/zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: Aang might not be the only airbender and might not be the only one with a past life. That doesn't mean Vidya was going to mess up one of her favorite show. Nope, she just want to survive and enjoy life. Maybe that's the reason why she keep running into people she knows.Everyone knows how the universe loves to prove you wrong.





	1. The Child With Eyes Too Old

It ended with fire.

She woke up from her mom yelling, and she only had thoughts about the test she had in the morning. It was for advance classes and she had to take four test, each with three parts, over the next month. She has been studying, and she was annoyed that her mom woke her up when all she needed was sleep.

It said it was 3:04am on her cell.

She walked up the stairs from the basement where her bedroom was. Yawning and casualty stomping up the steps.

She didn't see the flames, nor could she smell the smoke.

The fire started outside, in the shed that was connected the the garage. There was a small pathway between that and the house. From the time her mom heard the lawnmower explode at 3:00, to when she walked past the door that lead to the garage, the flames were already at the door.

The fire alarms haven't even gone off since the fire wasn't inside. Yet.

She had a moment where she could feel the heat, and she stopped walking to turn to the door.

Just as the glass from the door exploded from the heat. Her only thought, _at least now I don't have to worry about those tests_.

Her life ended in fire.

And began a new in a world she once thought to be fiction.

* * *

 

Vidya was born on the last day of fall, during the last harvest of the year. It was their first child, and neither spent much time around children before they decided to start a family themselves. Yet Li-An knew there was something different about their child.

Cheng was the one who named her Vidya, saying that their little girl already seemed like she was trying to figure out the world. Li-An though he was just being silly. She was a baby. Grandma Vidya told her that all baby's look around because they are trying to get use to the world. Yet Li-An agreed to call her Vidya even if she wanted to name her first daughter something more Modern.

The first thing Li-An notice that stuck with her for years to come was that the baby sleep through the night. That lead many nights where she would wake up, running into the other room to see if she was even still alive. She had heard too many stories of babies that roll over in the middle of the night and suffocate themselves in the bed. On those nights she just brought the baby into the bed with her and Cheng.

Still, Vidya would sleep all throughout the night without a sound. Then in the morning, it would seem like the only times that Vidya would cry was when she was hungry or needed to be cleaned. Even then it could hardly be called a cry it it normally stopped as soon as she started. Then she would be silent once more, looking around with eyes that seemed dull.

When she brought it up with her husband, he just thought she was smart enough to know when to cry.

"I told you she was going to be a smart one!" Cheng said, and Li-An forced a smile.

It only made her watch Vidya more closely. And how awful was it that she was watcher her own child? Even as she thought that, over and over, Li-An could never shake the feeling that Vidya... wasn't just a baby.

* * *

"Mama."

Li-An dropped the plate (luckily it didn't break) as she turned around.

Vidya was still on the blanket lieing on her stomach looking like any other six month old, yet she was looking at Li-An with a smile that was slowly falling.

"What did you say honey?" Li-An asked as she walked over, trying to calm her nerves.

She is just a baby. Maybe Vidya is finally starting to babble and it just sounded like...

"Ma. Ma." Vidya said more slowly, almost like she was testing the word out, before looking back at Li-An. As if waiting for her reaction.

The mother looked to her child, knowing that she should be ecstatic that her baby is already talking. And yet she wasn't. Li-An keep worrying that if this keeps up, others might find out. That they will know her daughter isn't normal.

Just then, the door slammed open and Li-An yelped.

"Sorry love, I shouldn't have opened the door that. But~ guess who was able to drive those flame heads back to the sea!"

This time Li-An gave a genuine smile as Cheng hugged her.

"Fame 'ead?"

Cheng pulled away and gave Vidya a huge grin.

"That's right. Flame head. Those firebender who think that we are just going to roll over and let them take our land? We showed them all right!" Cheng said as he picked Vidya up.

"You didn't tell me she can talk now." Cheng said as he looked to her.

Both of them were looking at her.

"She just had her first word a moment before you arrived."

"Really? You did? Can you say daddy? DAAADDY!" Cheng said holding Vidya out in front of him.

Vidya have her a look that just said 'can you believe this guy' and for a moment Li-An agreed. Before remembering this was a baby!

"Da." She said, like it was nothing.

"OHHHHHH! Look She said dad! You're going to be the smartest, strongest, and most beautiful person in this whole town!" Cheng said while spinning his little girl around.

Li-An smiled at the two, trying her best to act like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

At a year old Vidya would ask question all the time. At first Li-An thought that her daughter was finally being normal, until she talked to her friends who were also new mothers about it.

"Dada, how you do that?"

"This is Earthbending little one."

"Earthbending? How?"

"It's just something that I can do. Maybe you can do it too. How would you like to be a bender like your old man?"

Li-An watched as Vidya looked on, thinking deeply on the question.

"I can not believe she is only 13 months, took Lin almost twice as long to talk in full sentences. Isn't that almost unreal Xiao Xue?"

"Maybe she had been touched by the spirits. You did say her birth was challenging." Said Xiao Xue the self proclaimed medium of the village.

"Oh, no. I doubt that is the reason." Li-An quickly said.

Spirits were just stories that her grandmother would tell. If they did exist, they don't anymore.

"But, how do you move the earth?" Vidya asked, putting emphasis on the 'how'.

"It's just... something I can do. My dad could do it, and my sister, so there is a good chance you will be able to as well."

"Is there other bending?"

"There is waterbending, though I have never seen it. Then there if firebending, but that is no way as good as Earthbending. There use to be Airbending as well, but they all died when the firebender started this war."

"War? How long?"

"Too long. Longer than even I have been alive little one."

"You must be so proud to have such an inquisitive child." Mei said as she shifted the baby she was feeding.

"Yes." Li-An agreed, even though proud wasn't the word she would have used for it.

Worried or scared would be more accurate.

* * *

When Li-An decided to teach Vidya how to read, she picked it up quickly. Not as quickly as when she started talking, but it was more like she understood what the story was.

The local school didn't start taking kids until they were five, but by the time Vidya turned three Li-An ran out of things to teach.

"Even if what you say is true, I'm just worried that the day will be too long for her. We don't have the staff right now to babysit with how close the fighting has been getting." The principal said.

The school was only in session for a few weeks at a time, often having to take a break for help mining or farming or even fighting.

"That wouldn't be a problem. Vidya can spend hours reading, just give her a trail day." Li-An said, half hoping she would say no again.

"I can give you that. There should be class on Monday. Miss. Yu's class should have the space."

"Thank you." Li-An said, meaning it for once since she has been alone with the abnormal child for too long.

 


	2. As The World Around You Changes

Before, she was a city girl.

There was times she would go camping, or visit her aunt on the farm, but there was a lot of thing she took for granted. Things like accessibility to education or even books, running water, washing machines. It was something Vidya was missing a lot, but after five years she has gotten use to it.

Vidya has been in this 'school' for two years now. There was only three classes, one for young kids to learn reading/writing and basic math, one made up of mostly 8 year olds who learn about basic science and the village's history (which is not very long), and last is for teenagers to learn about taxes and skills you need for a job or apprenticeship.

Vidya wasn't even able to make it to college, but she knew more than the teachers here. Even their 'life lessons'.

Which was why Vidya was currently in the third level class in the back trying to reverse engineer a washing machine from memory. Her first mom wanted her to be an engineer, but she wanted to be a neurologist. Now though, Vidya couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she listened to that advice. The only subject in school that had been easy for her was math, and that was only when they got to algebra and above.

Not to mention that trying to figure out how to make a washing machine that runs on its own power is hard when Vidya didn't know how a normal washing machine worked.

It was a challenge, and Vidya needed something to do. She was bored out of her mind.

It wasn't all bad though. Out of all the places to be reincarnated, the avatar cartoon was pretty good. There was times where she use to take online test about what element you are and she would always get air. (In fact, it was the only personality test where she got an answer since most of them had her in between two and she would have to take it again. One of her friends even commented how she had to really bad at testing to fail a personality test.) It would have been better after the 100 year war, but there was magic and Vidya always wanted to go on a real adventure.

_Maybe this is what I get for using so many of my birthday wishes on hoping for an adventure._

Vidya didn't even know yet if she was a bender, but her dad in this life seems very sure she is. Something about having a strong spirit? Vidya wasn't sure if he met that figuratively or literally since both could be true now.

"Vidya! Are you paying attention?" The teacher (an old man who was really only 40 but acted like he was 80) yelled.

"No." Vidya said as she continued making sketches of how she could make the washer.

Unlike most of her past - and present - family, Vidya wasn't much of an artist.

"Come up here now!" The teacher yelled.

Vidya stood up. It wasn't like she wanted to piss off the teacher, but for now it seems like this place was more of a day care then a school.

"Now. What is it that you don't understand."

"Nothing. I understand what you are teaching." _I just already know it._

"Don't be so cocky. Maybe a trip to the principal will change your attitude."

"Why? I haven't done anything to disrupt the class." Vidya asked, honestly confused.

Vidya was your model student. She did her homework, aced the tests, was quiet during class... maybe it was just because it was a small class and she was the 'youngest'.

"YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS!" The man yelled.

"I always considered respect to be something earned, not given." Vidya said knowing that wasn't going to help her.

But it was hard not to.

Vidya didn't have any friends since the ones her physical age can't carry a conversation with her and the teenagers in this class don't want to hang out with a 'baby'. It might have started getting on her nerves since before she never had trouble making friends.

"I told her you were too young to understand this! Come on, let's get you back to your correct class." He said while pulling Vidya out of the classroom.

"But I do understand this. I've even been passing all of your tests!" Vidya tried her best to reason.

She may not enjoy school, but it was better than staying home all day.

"You must have been cheating."

"Why would I do that? How would I do that? Aren't my grades the best of the class? Who would I even cheat off of?" Vidya continued reasoning while trying her best to keep up.

It wasn't her fault her legs were so short compared to the grown man.

"Miss. Wan! I told you my class is far to advance for the girl!" The teacher said as soon as they entered the room.

Vidya just sighed, wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Vidya, do you need your mom?" The principle said with a too sweet of a smile.

"No. I would like to go back to class." Vidya stated calmly.

"The class is far too challenging. I see her constantly doodling instead of taking notes. In fact, I haven't seen her taking any notes!"

"Vidya, why were you drawing instead of doing your work?"

"I didn't need to take notes because I already understood the lesson." Vidya said, since she really doesn't want anyone to see her sketches.

"How is she doing on her test?" The principle said like Vidya wasn't even there.

"She get all the questions right. I think she has been cheating."

"Vidya, cheating is very bad."

"I haven't been cheating! How many times do I need to say that before it gets through your thick skull?" Vidya said, getting close to losing her patients.

Vidya can understand why they treat her like a kid since she looks like one, but if she never died she would have been 23 by now! Vidya doesn't want to wait another 15 years to be treated like the adult she is.

"Are you just going to let her keep insulting me?" The teacher asked, and Vidya knew she lost whatever argument this was.

"Vidya stay here. I'll send someone to get your mom."

* * *

It was a quiet walk home. Vidya wanted to wait until her mom said something, but their house could be seen and either have said a word.

"Vidya, why couldn't you just stay in the class?" Li-An finally asked.

"I wanted to but teacher keep making a big deal out of nothing."

"No, I mean why did you want to move up a class? You were already the youngest to start school, I hoped that you would act normal for once."

"What most people consider normal is never the norm, so I would rather just be me." Vidya said with a shrug as she walked inside.

Vidya didn't like comparing her present parents to her past ones, but times like this it was hard not to. Her past mom was always supporting her, weather if it was taking college classes in high school or learning guitar. Trying to become the best 'you' you can be was a common motivation in that household.

Her mom now seems to fear anything that was abnormal. Which Vidya just thought was silly because normal was just a construct from Society. Being 'normal' was just as possible as being 'perfect'. Vidya usually doesn't pay much attention to that since she had friends in her past with family member like that.

Doesn't mean that Vidya didn't get annoyed at out her mom treated her though.

"We'll talk more about this when your father gets back."

_Which means we will never talk about it._

* * *

It was a few weeks after Vidya six birthday that Cheng decided it was time to teach her Earthbending.

"Really? How are we going to do it? Do we have to meditate or sleep inside of a mountain or..."

"We are going to punch some rocks!" Cheng said with a huge smile.

"Punch some rocks. Okay, let's do it!" Vidya said, to excited at the idea of magic to worry about common sense.

"Don't be out too late! My brother should be coming home today." Li-An called out as they ran over to one of the abandoned mines.

Vidya's dark brown hair was long enough to be pulled back, which she did. It took more time to get use to having straight hair rather than curly hair then it did for Vidya to accept the whole reincarnation thing. Mostly she had to get over the fact she can brush her hair without it getting stuck now.

"Okay, the key of Earthbending is a strong stance. You must be as tough as a rock to move a rock!"

"Got it!" Vidya said as she mimicked her dad.

"Your feet must be pointing not at your target, but your destination. For this move, it is one in the same, but remember that!"

Vidya gave a nod as she watched Cheng walk over to the side of the mountain, before getting into that stance he showed earlier. With one foot in front of the other, Cheng moved slowly so that Vidya could try. Then as he pulled one arm back, the other one shot forward like he was really going to punch the mountain. But before he fist connected, the rock around him moved back, creating a small dug out.

"That was awesome!" Vidya yelled, because no matter how many times she has seen this it still seems surreal.

"It will be even more awesome when my little girl can do it." Cheng said as he motioned her over to a boulder that was as tall as he was.

Vidya couldn't get rid of the smile on her face because she was so excited. She wasted no time to get into that stance, even going through the movements a few times so Cheng could correct her on any of it.

"Looks good. The important thing is to commit to your actions. Earthbending isn't about how strong you are, but how you use that strength. Now give it all you got!"

Vidya gave a nod before pulling a fist back like how one would draw the string of a bow. As she shot it forward, Vidya thought she felt something. A energy that wasn't there before that was making her hair go wild like an anime character powering up. Vidya didn't pull her punch since she was so sure this was it, chi or whatever allowed bending to happen in this world.

There was a crack, but the rock didn't move an inch.

"Dad, I think I broke my hand."

* * *

"So this is my niece... what happened to your hand?" Said a man a few years older than Li-An but looked almost like her twin.

"I punched a rock." Vidya said from Cheng's shoulders as she showed her bandaged hand.

"Why?" Li-An said with such disappointment Vidya thought she was going to cry.

"Earthbending. Vidya did well for her first time though. She currently has the spirit of an Earthbender!" Cheng said as he pul Vidya back on the ground.

"How is my nerdy brother-in-law?" Cheng asked as he gave the smaller man a bone crushing hug.

"Good. I just graduated from Ba Sing Se University and i'm one of Professor Lin's interns. That's part of the reason why I should be able to visit more often. You can only gather so much from books you have already read."

"Maybe Vidya here will follow in your footsteps. She has already been kicked out of the school for being too smart for them!" Cheng said in a happy tone and Li-An sighed again.

"Can we talk about something else? Please. I just want to have a nice, normal, dinner with my family."

"Alright Sister. I have been missing your cooking. Are you sure you don't want me to get you guys passes to Ba Sing Se?"

"What? I can't leave the fight! Who else will protect the town from the hotheads?" Cheng said before Li-An could.

Vidya listen quietly as the 'adults' talked. The only thing she knew of Ba Sing Se was the brainwashing and Dai Li ninja people. Still, it was the safest place until Aang gang came. Vidya still doesn't know how long the war has been going on, so that might not happen for another twenty year.

It wouldn't be a bad option. Vidya would rather have to deal with the Dai Li then the fire army after all. Lesser of two evils, or at lest an evil that would kill you right away.


	3. Try Learning to walk before running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidya figures out this whole bending thing. Kind of.

"Are you sure about this?" Vidya asked wearily.

It has been well over a year since Cheng was first started to teach Vidya to earthbend. So far, nothing has happened.

Or at least nothing that looked like Earthbending.

"Mr. Long said this is the best for beginners." Her father said before lifting a rock with his bending.

Vidya got into a stance as she faced Cheng, only slightly worried.

"Earthbending is all about facing things head on, and waiting for the perfect moment to strike." Her dad explained, though Vidya has heard this all before.

"Now get ready!"

Vidya panicked for a moment seeing the bolder flying towage her, but out of everyone in this place, she trust Cheng the most. Sure he can be a little... eccentric, but Vidya knows he would do anything that would harm her. On purpose.

Still, Vidya closed her eyes as she tried 'punching' the rock. Now she knows Earthbending was more than just punching things, though at times it did feel like that was all she was doing.

Maybe it was the whole idea of magic that was giving her this apparent block. As much as Vidya thinks it is cool, there is an apart that still thinks it isn't real. Every time she see Cheng or another townie left up a rock just with some martial art move, Vidya feeling like pinching herself.

"You did it!" Cheng yelled, and Vidya opened her eyes.

There was dust everywhere... and it hurt!

"I got dust in my eye." Vidya told him as she ran out of the cloud with her hands covering her eyes.

"I knew you could do it! Long was right about using a dust clump instead of a real rock. Seems like I wasn't starting out small enough little one. Sorry about that."

"My eyes! I'm going blind!" Vidya reminded him, maybe playing it up a bit.

Still, as far as everyone else knows, Vidya is just a very smart 7 year old.

"Right! Let's go back and watch you off. I can't wait to tell your mother! Now my whole side of the family is earthbenders! And to think Li-An was worried because she isn't a bender." Cheng rambled as he carried Vidya to their little house.

 _I wonder what was different that time. It felt the same but..._  Vidya shock her head. Bending was magic no matter how much Katara denied it in the show. Instead of saying a word or waving a wand, you use your body.

Maybe Vidya just was over complicating it.

_It wouldn't have been the first time._

* * *

Cheng ended up leaving a week after Vidya first 'Earthbend'. The Fire Navy has been spotted somewhere to the north, and more than half of the village was gone to help the neighboring village. Considering that her hometown was not only a port city, but also a mining one next to a fairly big mountain range, Vidya could only guess how much the fire nation wanted this village.

Vidya tried Earthbending by herself, but it has been  _months_  and nothing happened. No holes, no moving rocks. The most that would happen was some pebbles flying across the air before gravity pulls them back down. It as annoying since Vidya wasn't allowed back in school for being too disruptive and Li-An did want her at home for whatever reason. Uncle Zei came back and gave her a few Earthbending scrolls for her eighth birthday, but Vidya knows she is nowhere near that level yet.

Vidya was getting very frustrated at the whole thing.

"Hey look! It's that kid that flunked out of school because she was too dumb!"

Vidya turned around and groaned at the sight of a group of kids maybe a few years older than her. Physically older. Mentally, Vidya was putting then at maybe five years old since they are going quite out of their way to bully her from the looks of it.

"Can you even talk? Maybe she is too stupid to learn how to." A different kid said and Vidya just continued practicing.

Most cases of bully was either a form of coping or attention. Or mob mentality since there was five boys. How many people does there need to be for it to be called a mob anyways?

"Hey we're talking to you, you dumb girl!"

"Ya, pay attention to us!"

Vidya just rolled her eyes.

_Maybe I should try taking off my shoes and... feeling the ground? Like what Toph did... or will do?_

Then all of a sudden, Vidya faceplated onto the ground.

"Haha! Dumb girl didn't even see it coming."

The back of her head hurt and she stood up fast enough to that black dots filled her vision for a moment before disappearing.

"Did you throw a  _rock_  at me?!" Vidya asked glaring at the boys hard enough at at least two of them looked away.

"Nah, I Earthbend a rock at you. To show you how it is done, stupid!"

"Well, maybe I should have a talk with your parents to see what they think of this misuse of Earthbending." Vidya said crossing her arms as the boys started to whisper to each other.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" The boy yelled and Vidya did feel bad for him.

"That is even more reason why you should be nice to others. You won't have anyone else to back you up if you act like this." Vidya said, almost laughing at the others running away.

She doesn't even know who their parents are.

"I- well- SHUT UP!" The boy yelled as the ground beneath his feet cracked a little.

Vidya barely dived out of the way as a rock was sent her direction. The boy was pissed, and yet he was still able to earthbend more than Vidya. Vidya sampled back as another flew to where she was, before she stood up.

"Fine. I'll show you Earthbending!" Vidya said as she got into the basic stance her father showed her so many times that is was second nature to her now.

Vidya closed her eyes as she pushed a fist out will as much power as she could, imagining that she could feel the Ki or chakra or whatever energy is needed to bend.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Vidya opened her eye with a smile, thinking that she hit the boy. However to her confusing, he looked to be fine. Just on his back and a few feet away.

"Vidya?"

"Dad? You're back!" Vidya exclaimed, happy to see he was safe and alive.

She forgot all about the boy as she ran over to him, and Cheng picked her up like he always does. Cheng looked a little shocked, but gave her a hug.

That was when he noticed the bright red in her otherwise brown hair.

"You're bleeding! What happened? Did  _he_  do this to you?" Cheng asked with such anger that Vidya could help but laugh.

She never had a over protective father like this before, and it was ironic considering how often she got injured with him.

"No, we were just playing. He didn't mean to hurt me... right?" Vidya asked, looking over at the boy.

_Hopefully he isn't too stupid to understand the situation he is in._

"N-no I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry!" The boy said, standing up on weak legs.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Cheng said, and Vidya wondered if the is was his soldier voice.

"Y-yes Sir!" The boy said before running off.

"Let's get home and fix this up. Does it hurt?" Cheng ask as they started walking, not even bothering to put Vidya down even though he was still carrying his bags.

"It's fine. Did you just get home? What happened to the firebenders?" Vidya asked, feeling lighter then she has all year.

_Hopefully that isn't because of blood loss._

When Cheng didn't answer right ways, Vidya twisted around to look at him. In fact, Cheng look to be lost in thought. That was something Vidya has never seen before, and she had a bad feeling about what could have cause her happy-go-lucky father to look so serious.

"Um, Dad? He~llo are you there?" Vidya asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hey my little flower, have you even done that before?"

"Done what before?" Vidya asked cautiously, assuming he was talking about the fight.

"You know, I have been wondering why Earthbending seems to be so challenging to you when you understand everything else so quickly. It makes sense." Cheng said, sounding more like he was thinking out loud then talking to Vidya.

"Ah... what makes sense?" Vidya asked, completely lost now.

For the first time that day, Cheng looked to her and smiled.

"You're not an Earthbender, you're an  _air_ bender!"

"I'm a... what?!"

"An Airbender. No, not just an airbender, but the Avatar! My little girl is the Avatar!" Cheng exclaimed and Vidya almost fell out of his arms from what he said.

"Wha-what? No, no no, I can't be the Avatar!"

_Aang is the Avatar... but I can't tell him that because he is still frozen in a iceberg!_

"But honey buns, that avatar was an airbender, and that was Airbending you did with your friend." Cheng said, a bit more quietly.

Vidya stared at him for a long moment, just taking in the craziness of this situation. It was a good thing they were almost home and there was no one else on the dirt road. The last time Vidya wants was someone selling her out to the fire nation and spending the rest of her life until Aang appears in jail. Then they would kill her because  _apparently_  she is an Airbender!

"B-but... if I was the avatar, wouldn't I have been able to earthbend?" Vidya asked, and she sighed in relief as the fallen experience on her father's face.

"That is true."

"Yep, so I can't be the avatar." Vidya said once more, never more happy to see their tiny house on the edge of the village.

"Still, that was Airbending. And before you must have airbender the dirt clump instead of earthbend it..." Cheng mumbled as she was placed down.

"I'm going to go wash the blood off, and get mom to look at it. Or uncle Zei." Vidya announced as she walked to the door.

"Welcome back Vidya... why is it whenever I visit you come back bloody?" Zei asked from the table he was sitting at with Li-An who looked liked she was 100% done with this situation.

Vidya just shrugged before continuing out to the back were the shower was.

Another thing Vidya has made a blueprint for was a real shower, not just a bucket of water with string. However, without plumbing it was going to be hard to get it set up. Which lead to Vidya inventing a more portable version but Vidya doubt it will ever get past planning. A lot of metal was going to be needed for any of Vidya's projects and it will be hard for an eight year old to get.

Her first plan was to get a job in the mine, but that is solely for earthbender and now Vidya knows she is an  _Airbender_.

Looking back, it was obvious. However whenever Vidya pictured airbending, she thought of the show and the ball of air that you could see. It never acrossed her mind that might have been just an artistic effect done by the creators.

No. Like an idiot, Vidya assumed that airbending would somehow cause the air to become visible.

She went back into the main room to see all the 'adults' talking.

Cheng was waving his arms around like he usually does when he is excited, but this time Zei was acting just as animated.

"Vidya! How long has this been happening? Can you give us a demonstration?" Zei asked as he walked over to examine Vidya's head.

"Um, I can try? I don't really know I airbend in the first place." Vidya told them.

That didn't seem to damp Zei's spirits, but since the man loves mysteries, Vidya didn't expect it to. Cheng was just smiling and Vidya was about to smile back when she caught sight of her mother in this life.

Li-An looked horrified.

Vidya figured that the women was either expecting Vidya to be an earthbender or not. Other elements weren't even in her mind and now she didn't know what to think.

Or maybe Li-An default opinion of surprising situations is that it is bad.

Either way it hurt to see that women making that expression at her.

 _You think I would be use to it by now._  Vidya thought before Zei pulled her attention back to him.

She gave her uncle a smile and pushed her worries away. Vidya could always deal with it later.

She had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to take the water route, manly because I ended up coming up with names for everyone on the ship. I doubt more the one or two will appear by name in this story, but it's the thought that counts? Anyways, feel free to point out any mistakes you see or just tell me what you liked/disliked about this chapter.
> 
> Until next time, I hope you all have a fantastic day/night!


	4. One Step forward, Two steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidya gets a job, then the fire nation attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer then I thought, but good news is that next chapter we meet an unnamed side character from the show and maybe a main character.

Vidya took a deep, calming breath, before walking into the blacksmiths.

There was only one in the whole town, which was something Vidya thought was odd. It was a port town that had a very active mine, and was a growing town. There was new people all the time, mostly refugees from the war. Li-An never wanted to talk about it, but Vidya did learn from Cheng and Zei that Shan Hai was one of the last Free towns in this area.

Because of the mountain range that surrounds the town and the small gulf that surrounded rest of the town, it was very easy to defend. Then with people like Cheng who was willing to fight the Fire nation whenever they got too close, people felt like this town was safe. Vidya doesn't think that, but where else could these people go? Omashu was in the middle of a huge mountain range, and Ba Sing Se was passed a dessert meaning that finding a boat is the only way most people could get there.

But Vidya wasn't here to stop the war or to solve the referees problem (though it wasn't too much of a problem since so many people leave to fight). Vidya was ignoring all that to do something kinda selfish. Being out of school but too young to get a job was boring. Vidya decided she couldn't just try to teach herself airbending for the rest of her life, she needed to do something with progress that she could see. That was ultimately pushed her to try building some of her 'inventions', and for that she needs raw metal and a place to modify it.

She thought about going to the mines, but Vidya wouldn't be able to do anything with unprocessed metal. Vidya could have checked a smither, but Vidya knew very little about metal works, so blacksmith seemed like the best option. At the very least she could ask them for help.

"Um, Hello?" Vidya said as soon as she opened the door.

A puff of heat greeted Vidya as she entered the small hut that from the outside looked to be two houses that were connected. Inside was just one large room with a furnace with flames leaping up and a burly woman pounding a sword looking stick.

Vidya closed the door behind her and waited for the woman to finish. There was weapons all along the wall, but the more Vidya looked the more she noticed there was more normal stuff as well. Lots of nails and bolts, and stuff that Vidya assumes goes on boats ( _maybe I could look into that_ ) then there was a lot of farming equipments that Vidya first thought were weapons.

"I told Jin that it would be two days. Come back tomorrow." The women said without stopping, scaring Vidya enough that she almost knocked over the polearms she was next to.

"Sorry... um... Ma'am, but i'm not here because of Jin. I was hoping to talk to you about something, but it can wait until you're done." Vidya said as she straightened the weapons, making them look just like how she found them.

"If you want to talk then stay till i'm done. Otherwise i'll just move onto my next project."

With a sizzle, the hot metal stick was shoved into a bucket of water, and Vidya got a good look at the woman. She had a nasty burn along her neck that looked like a deformed hand, and scars littering her face. Besides that, there was some grey hair sneaking out of the scarf she had keeping her hair out of her face, but Vidya got the feeling that the woman wasn't that old.

_My first mom started going grey when she was 20, could be the same for her._

"Go fetch me some more coals from out back why don't you."

Vidya looked at the woman for a moment, before decided she really didn't have anything better to do. Vidya filled a pail with a huge pile of coal that was just lying against the house like a stack of firewood. Then carried it back in and placed it into the furnace were the rest of the coal was.

"Thanks kid."

For the next hour Vidya waited, sometimes fetching the woman a tool or more fuel for the fire (staying a safe distance away from the fire). There was a few times that Vidya thought about leaving, since she didn't even know what she wanted, and probably didn't have enough money to buy anything.

But what else can an almost 10 year old kid do? It wasn't like she had any friends.

"Ok I'm done here. What's your name kid?" The woman said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Vidya, who are you?" Vidya said before cringing at how rude that sounded.

"Ha, you came here looking for an apprenticeship and you don't even know my name?" The woman laughed.

"I didn't come here for an apprenticeship. I just wanted to... buy some stuff for a thing i'm making."

"Yes, 'things and stuff'. There is a lot of that here. But are you sure you don't want to work here? You're Cheng's kid right? I heard that you got kicked out of school for speaking your mind. You've probably been pretty bored."

"Ah, I guess? But I don't... I don't know anything about this." Vidya said waving over the workshop.

"That's the whole point of an internship kid. I get a unpaid helper, and you get experience. Why don't you talk to your parents, and i'll even let you build your 'thing' here for free."

"O-kay?" Vidya said, very confused by this turn of events.

_But hey, free stuff._

"Nice. Now get going kid. I got shit to do." The woman said as she ushered Vidya out of the building.

It was only when the door closed with Vidya back outside, did she realize the woman never told Vidya her name.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Zei said, almost tripping once more as they walked up the mountain.

"That's cool, but you still haven't told me what we are doing... or even where." Vidya said as she repositioned the backpack on her shoulder.

"Visiting Granma Vidya's tomb, though I guess she would have been your great grandma. She always told told us story about flying people, and I always thought it was because she was a teenager when the war started. However, since you're an airbender, that means that someone in our family has to have been an Air Nomad!"

"It could have been someone from da's side of the family." Vidya pointed out, only for Zei to vigorously shake his head.

"No, no. Cheng's whole family has been Earthbenders for the past three generations. I mean, it is possible, but highly unlikely. Then with our side of the family, Granma Vidya was the only one who wasn't born in Shan Hai." Zei explained.

"Okay, that makes sense... but why are we going to her grave?"

"I want to measure her skull size. One of my old professes had a theory that you can predict if someone can bend based of the shape of their skull. She mainly focuses on earthbenders, being from Ba Sing Se, but the similar also held true for the few waterbenders that live there."

"So you want to dig up our granny's grave... to measure her skull size... and see if she skull was the same shape as mine, thereby also making her an airbender?" Vidya said with a blank expression as they continued hiking, finally at the top of the hill they were climbing.

They were high enough that they could see the whole village. Vidya wasn't sure what other villages looked like, but at least hers was very similar to what she remembered from the show. All the building in the main part of town had green roofs shingles in that style that reminded her of the forbidden city (she visited china the summer before she died). Then as you go out into the farm areas, there was less houses, and the houses there were more what Vidya would call a hut. Vidya couldn't see her house from where they were, as it was outside of the main village but not where the farm lands start.

"Yes, but we don't have to dig her up, she was placed in an above ground coffin like the rest of our family!"

"We are still robbing a grave."

"Think of it more like... archaeology." Zei said just as Vidya saw the graveyard.

_Wait, is grave robbing just archaeology?_

"Fine. But I'm telling mom it was your idea if we get caught."

"That's fair."

There was a waist high stone wall around the area that they had to step over, even though there was a dirt path not too far from them. Then Vidya followed as Zei walked over to a small building. Inside was noticeably cooler than outside, but wasn't as creepy as Vidya was imaging.

"Were we meant to bring flowers?" Vidya asked, raising a brow at the box that was covered in them.

"Oh, I forgot. Why don't you look around for some, it shouldn't take me too long." Zei said as he carefully removed the flowers and pushed the lid off.

Or at least tried to push the lid off.

"Let me help." Vidya said as she jumped up, some of her hair ripped free from her braid as she floated down on the other side.

"Okay, one...two...three..." Zei counted and the pushed together, the coffin making a groaning sound, but they were able to move the solid stone lid.

"That should be good." Zei said as he pulled a wire looking thing out of his bag and bent over.

Vidya took a look and saw a skeleton wearing a dress.

_Not sure what I expected._

"I'm going to look for flower so Granny doesn't haunt you for disrupting her grave."

"That... sounds like something she would do honestly." Zei said, stopping for a moment before continuing.

Vidya shook her head as she left. The sun was still in the sky and the trees were just starting to turn colors. Vidya was surprised there wasn't anyone else in the graveyard since it was a nice day.

_Though, this may be a family graveyard. Sounds like Li-An's family and Da's family have been here for a while._

Stepping over the stone wall again, Vidya walked to the other side. Climbing a little more into the mountain range, Vidya found a few wild flowers in between rocks and picked them. They were tiny things, but Vidya thought they were a pretty shade of blue.

Standing back up, Vidya looked at the scenery once more. Hiking was something she like when it involved having to climb, but as Vidya it was even more enjoyable.

_Maybe it's an airbender thing._  Vidya thought with a laugh.

She took a quick look around, just to make sure there was no one else, before putting down the flowers and getting into a stance. Vidya knew that using earthbending style probably makes this whole self teaching thing harder, but she didn't know what Airbending was based off of.

Waterbending was based of Tai Chi, which She learned in China for a few weeks. However Vidya has been learning earthbending moves for years now, and even though she can't earthbend, it feels better trying to airbend like that then standing still trying to move the air with her arms. Still doesn't change the fact that Earthbending is the natural opposite of airbending, and Vidya was definitely making this harder for herself.

_Whatever, maybe I can invest a new way to airbend, like how Iroh figured out how to direct lightning from waterbending._

Vidya punched in the air, watching as the grass bent away, before noticing something over the mountain.

Smoke.

Thick black smoke.

It was away from the village, but beside Cheng being gone months at a time, it was the first sigh Vidya had about the War. It was crazy to think that it was so close, and even worst to think that it might have been closer at one point or another.

Vidya slowly picked her flowers up and headed back, no longer smiling.

* * *

Vidya was in the workshop helping Hua (only took a week to find out her name, and it was from a customer) out when it happened.

It was a month after her tenth birthday in this world, and Zei was already back in Ba Sing Se, promising to get tickets for the whole family. Li-An and Cheng both declined, but this time Vidya talked to him afterward about it. Vidya knew that when Aang and his friends arrived, that was when Ba Sing Se got invaded, while Vidya has no idea if Shan Hai will. She could keep her family safe for a number of years, and then get Zei to leave with them when The Avatar came.

But that's not what happened.

Instead there was a lot of commotion in the street that had Hua closing shop to see what was going on.

That was when Vidya first saw them. In red armor, marching in the street.

The Fire nation has taken control of Shan Hai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shan Hai (山海) means mountain ocean. 
> 
> I might add the meaning of the other character's names to the next chapter if people want. I know I always find that interesting.


	5. When it’s Time To Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Nation is here.

“...There will be no Earthbending. Anyone found bending will be taken away. However, as long as you pay your taxes and follow the rules, your life will stay the same. You will soon find out that living under the Fire Nation is the only way to live.” The well groomed man said, rolling up the scroll he was reading from.

 

One of the many soldiers had a flame in his hand and was bending it threatenly. It hasn’t even been a full day and already they were Annexing the city. Vidya would have been more impress if it wasn’t due to how many times they have done this and if it wasn’t her village. As it was, the ten-year-old didn’t know what to feel.

 

There was a lot of kids crying, and parents trying their best to calm them. Everyone was forced out of their homes and workplaces to meet in the town square to hear the new rules. Vidya was still with Hua, who had a hand on her shoulder. 

 

She hasn’t seen Li-An or Cheng, which was worrying. 

 

Cheng was out fighting, and lost. Vidya didn’t see any prisoners, so she has no idea if Cheng was even still alive. Cheng isn’t someone who would give up or surrender, odds are...

 

Vidya quickly cut off that thought. There will be time to mourn later. If it was even needed.

 

“Come on kid, I’ll walk you home.” Hua said, and only then did Vidya notice that everyone was leaving.

 

They didn’t talk as they walked out of the main part of town, now looking like a ghost town from the fires that were finally out. It probably wasn’t as bad as it could have been. There wasn't a lot of resistance when they came, but that might have been because anyone able to fight, was in the fight. 

 

Hopefully this won't last long.

 

The town is way to passionate to remain under the fire nation rule for long. Vidya think once a month or two passed people will be less afread and fight back. 

 

Maybe she will even help.

 

“Kid, I know what you are thinking, but please mind yourself.” Hua said once Vidya house was visible, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry. I can wait.” Vidya said, not even bothering to deny it. 

 

Hua is going to be one of the first people to rebel after all.

 

“What about your mom? What is she going to do once you get hurt, because you will if you keep going on about this.”

 

“I don’t think she would care that much.” Vidya said without thinking.

 

“Don’t say that. You’re mom and dad love you.” Hua said and Vidya felt bad.

 

“I didn’t mean to say that. Still, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Vidya said before taking off before Hua could say anything else.

 

Li-An probably did love Vidya, but it was so different then the motherly love she could remember. It wasn’t fair that Vidya compare the two, but it was a subconscious thing. 

 

_ And yet I don’t have that problem with dad and my first dad. _

 

Vidya shock that thought away from her mind, before giving the door a knock and opeing it.

 

“I’m back.” Vidya called out, waiting in the doorway for someone to respond.

 

For anyone to respond.

 

The house looked the same, but it was empty. Dishes were left to dry, food from their garden was still in the basket, a broom was lying on the ground. Probably fallen from its position by the back door. Besides that, the house was completely normal.

 

A stark contrast to outside.

 

“Hello? Anyone here?” Vidya asked as she turned away from the living area and down the hall that lead to the bedrooms.

 

Vidya was just hoping that Cheng would be with Li-An, hugging it out. Even when she heard crying coming from her parent’s room.

 

“Hey, can I come in?” Vidya asked, staring at the door.

 

The crying continued, and Vidya awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other as she debated what to do. Vidya isn’t one who likes to be comforted when crying, but Li-An might be. And shouldn’t Vidya want to help her mother?

 

Finally, she pushed the door open.

 

It creaked on its hinges, but still Li-An didn’t stop. She was on the floor next to the bed and nightstand, hunched over with a picture in her lap. Vidya couldn’t see it from her position, but she still knew what it was. A family painting they commissioned from one of Li-An’s friends. Li-An wanted them to sit with Cheng behind her and Vidya standing next to her, but somewhere along the way Cheng picked her up and Vidya was hanging upside down from his neck like a necklace. Li-An got them to stop, but the artist ended up drawing that scene insead.

 

The picture was been on the nightstand ever since. 

 

“Mom?”

 

Li-An looked up, and Vidya wished she didn’t say anything. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Vidya knew nothing good was going to be coming out of her lips.

 

“H-He’s Gone. They... He’s just gone.” Li-An got out before starting to cry all over again.

 

Vidya just stood there, in the doorway, looking at her mother who was falling apart.

 

_ Is dad really... _

 

Vidya was out of the house before she realized she was running. It was a stupid thing to do, since there would be Fire nation soldiers patrolling the village now, but Vidya kept running. She ran until she got to the base of the mountain before pausing a moment, and started climbing. There might have been a few time where Vidya jumped a little too high, or too far, but it manly looked like she was an extreme climber. 

 

Vidya only stopped once she reached the graveyard. 

 

_ What am I even doing here? It’s not like they wouldn't have given us his body back. _

 

Still breathing heavily, Vidya walked in. It seems that either the Fire nation doesn’t care about the graveyard or doesn’t know about it because it was the same as it ever was. 

 

The flowers from the last time Vidya was where were gone, but that was because they weren’t in season. Even from this far away, Vidya could still see smoke coming from the village, from the soldiers who were making examples of what happens if you disobey. 

 

_ It’s sick. _

 

Vidya ended up sitting there until the sun was setting, not even realizing there were tears falling.

 

* * *

 

Time seems to just drag on as people pretended everything was normal.

 

Li-An was quite. When they eat dinner every night, there was less and less small talk until it was just the two eating in silence. Vidya had no idea what to do. She wasn’t a therapist, she never even graduated high school before dieing! Vidya did end up talking to her mother’s friends, to let them know Li-An wasn’t handling the grief that well.

 

There just wasn’t much she could do, and Vidya found herself spending less and less time at home.

 

Vidya continued working at the blacksmith, and honestly the only difference was the increase of ship parts they had to make. Vidya hardly even saw the soldiers after the first month. She knew they were there, but Vidya was still young enough that she didn’t have to worry about Taxes, and Hua refused to have her work with the customers unless they were regulars. 

 

Probably for the best. She did take some acting classes, but Vidya wasn’t sure what she would do if she had to be nice to a soldier.

 

Vidya also tried asking what the Plan was, because there had to be one. First resistance happen as soon as people feel a little safe, but restricted. That might even be why there aren’t any visible soldiers; they might be waiting for it to happen.

 

In the end, every time she tried finding out, Hua would tell Vidya to take a break.

 

It was beyond annoying, but at least Vidya made good work on her inventions. Some of it needed to wait until Vidya can come up with an efficient enough generator for electricity, but she had fun reinventing some of the stuff that was so basic in her old world.  One of her biggest inventions is a weird combination of the cotton gin and the combine harvester that uses the wheels to general electricity to help move it. It still needs a ostrich-horse to get it started, but after more than a year of testing, it seems to be working. 

 

Besides that Vidya has made a lot of little inventions. A wind-up generator that can light a ‘light bulb’. Then there was the Sextant, but Vidya was told that was already invented. By the fire nation, which makes a lot of since since they have a big navel presents and their ships are made of Iron which means that a normal compass wouldn’t work. 

 

“I guess I could try making a Gyro compass.” Vidya mumbled to herself.

 

That would take a while since it also needed to generate electricity by spinning, and she would have to figure out the rotation of this planet. Vidya had no idea if this was a copy of earth or just another planet, and the Gyro compass wouldn’t work if her math was slightly off. 

 

“Vidya, come over here.” Hua called out, and Vidya stood up from the work table that slowly has become hers.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why are you so interested in joining the Resistance?”

 

“Oh, so there is one.” Vidya said, smiling at the complete ‘done’ look Hua had.

 

“You’re ten. You shouldn’t be interesting in this.”

 

“I’m eleven and age is just a number. I live here, so why wouldn’t I want to try making things better.” Vidya said, and she does understand what Hua was saying.

 

If she was a normal kid, Vidya would agree. But she isn’t, and Vidya feel like she needs to do  _ something _ .

 

“You aren’t going to let this drop are you.”

 

“No, but I can make a compromise. Why if I just help with the simply stuff? Like organization and passing information?” Vidya suggested.

 

“Just carrying notes. No, no notes. Just word of mouth, and I need you to be extra careful, one misstep and I’m making sure you move in with that smarty uncle of yours.”

 

“Sound good to me!” Vidya said with a smile and thumbs up.

 

There was no way Hua would be able to get Vidya passage there. If Zei who lives there and in the middle ring hasn’t, how would a small village blacksmith get it? Not to mention Vidya wasn’t planning on getting caught. 

 

She was going full on assassin creed on this. Only with no killing, which was how she played it anyways because she was not very good at the whole countering thing in that game. 

 

“This isn’t a joke.” Hua reminded her, but they both knew that Vidya was just putting up a front.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Vidya asked with a mock salute that had Hua shaking her head.

 

But Vidya still saw the small smile on her teacher's lips. 

 

“Go check the windows, I’ll tell you in the back.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Vidya slipped out of the house and bolted up the side of the ajastion house without a sound. It was probably the most useful thing Vidya realized you could do: use airbending to make your footsteps completely silent. It also helped with her climbing and jumping, but being able to land like a cat really made Vidya feel like she was a ninja.

 

A ninja that was the carrier for a revolution.

 

They have had a few false starts over the years, and a few more earthbenders have been sent away. Everyone either worked the mines or farms, with a lot of the local markets and shops being replaced by rich Firenations who wanted to live by the sea. 

 

More often they were just left there to rote. 

 

It wasn’t all bad though. Vidya knows that there have been a few family that have been able to get out of the village and meet up with another group of referees. It was no sure thing that they would be safe, but not everyone can hind their bending for the rest of their lives. 

 

Vidya makes sure any airbend she does could be passed off as luck or physical ability. At this point, it was second nature. Almost as easy as writing or reading, where you don’t even notice the effort put into it. However, Vidya also knows what she has been doing is very specific. When it comes to fighting, Vidya still uses Earthbending forms and techniques, only modifying it to fit her needs.

 

More or less it becomes something like a sonic punch. It looks impressive when Vidya goes up to the graveyard to practice, but she hasn’t tried it on a human or another animal yet. It very well might just be a way for Vidya to distract before she gets the hell out of dough.

 

Moving her bag to the side, Vidya leaped to the other roof, not even pausing in her steps.

 

This time Vidya wasn’t carrying a love letter or extra rations. It was finally time to start their push back, and Hua trusted Vidya to be the one to pass out the weapons. This was the third night, and there wasn’t a long list of people who could be trusted anymore. It was bound to happen, as times get harder but not for everyone. Hope was being lost, and Vidya couldn’t really blame them.

 

They were in the middle of fire nation territory which means there is enemies everywhere and no allies. However that has been the case for years according to Hua, Shen Hei has always had to be self-reliant. 

 

When Vidya got to the house that was really more like a farm stable, she hanged off the side before dropping. The puff of dust from her landing was the only mark that she arrived.

 

“Miss. Yu? Xiao Xue Yu? Are you there?” Vidya called out as loudly as she dared. 

 

It was completely dark, not even the moon out as it was a new moon. Curfew was as sundown, so there was no way Vidya would be able to talk herself out if she was found, but this was also the last one.

 

There is no set time, no one even knows everyone on the list besides Hua and Vidya (and she wasn’t sure if she was the only one passing out the weapons). Hua would give word when the moment was right, and everyone had to be ready.

 

“Oh Vidya? How are you my dear.” 

 

Vidya smiled slightly at the old women.

 

“Good, I got the stuff.” Vidya said, pulling out a tightly wrapped pole like object. 

 

Hua made all the weapons shaped so that it wouldn’t look out of place on a farm, and so far there hasn’t been any issues. The sword was very quickly placed to the said, and before Vidya knew it she was pulled into a hug.

 

“Quite, I heard foot steps.”

 

Vidya’s heart jumped as she held her breath to listen. Sure enough, she could heard armored footsteps coming closer.

 

“I need to leave.” Vidya said as she moved to get back on top of the houses.

 

If there has been one thing Vidya learned in this life, is that people rarely look up when looking for something. 

 

“Go, stick to the shadows if you can.”

 

Vidya gave a nod, though it was too dark for Xiao Xue to see it. With an air assisted jump that Vidya usually doesn’t do near people, Vidya was already on the next home by the time the two soldiers arrived, but instead of leaving she stayed. 

 

Xiao Xue was standing in plane sight, making no sign that she was going to leave. 

 

“What are you doing out of you home?” One of the soldiers said, a male if Vidya had to guess solely on their voice.

 

It was hard to tell with the face helmet that they all wear. 

 

“Knee was acting up. I was taking a walk like I always do. A storm must be coming, the spirits are restless tonight.” Xiao Xue said, and Vidya could tell that the soldiers were already writing her off as the crazy old loon.

 

“It’s dangerous at night granny. I’ve been hearing all kinds of rumors lately, so why don’t we escort you home and take a look around. Makes sure your ‘spirits’ stop bothering you.” The other one said, and Vidya cursed under her breath.

 

_ They are going to search her house, this isn’t good. _

 

Vidya only had a half baked plan as she stood up, her mind just continuously repeating swear words now. 

 

“You rain of terror ends now!” Vidya said in a low voice, making sure that she was still far enough away that they couldn’t see her face.

 

“Who’s there? Answer now!” The boy soldier said while the other one grabbed Xiao Xue.

 

“I’m batman!” Vidya yelled as she jumped off, not even bothering to use airbending and just did a somersault before running.

 

“Come back here!”

 

Vidya grinned when she heard the sound of footsteps following, making sure to head to the more dense area in order to lose them. It would be better to head to the village center, but there would also be more soldiers there. And Vidya just needed to get out of their line of sight, then she should be fine.

 

_ Shoulda, woulda, coulda. _

 

“Your punishment will be greater if you resist kid!”

 

Vidya turned sharply down a narrow alleyway and grabbed the edge of a doorway. She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to calm herself. Even when Vidya saw the two rush past her, she remained completely still. 

 

_ That was way too close. Three years of sneaking around waited. Well, at least they didn’t see me. _

 

* * *

 

 

When Vidya saw the wanted posters the next morning she didn’t know rather to laugh or cry.

 

**Wanted**

 

**Batman**

 

**Was seen running away from our mighty Fire Nation soldiers even when told to stop after curfew. Seems to be a teenager or short adult, was talking in a deep fake voice. Gender unknown. May be connected to the unsubtle among the people.**

 

**If you know anything, tell the nearest Fire Nation soldier.**

 

It was the most ridiculous thing ever, and yet Vidya was hoping that the soldier wouldn’t have brought it up. It seems like they are more aware of what Hua has been doing then Vidya originally thought. 

 

Vidya continued walking to her job, make sure to act like nothing was different. Just because they had a poster up already, doesn’t mean they will be actively looking for her. They don’t even know her gender, but there isn’t a lot of teenager in the town. 

 

“What did I tell you.” Hua said as soon as Vidya opened the door.

 

“Not to bring the turtle-ducks in?” Vidya said, trying to make a joke.

 

But no one was laughing.

 

“Go back home and pack your things. You need to leave by tomorrow.” Hua said as she walked passed Vidya and started gathering things.

 

“What? I can’t leave! It’s fine. Really. They didn’t even see me last night.”

 

“They are at the school now. It wouldn’t be long before they start asking about you, and you are not the best actor.” Hua calmly explained, shoving some dried rations into Vidya hands.

 

“Still, I thought you were joking about sending me to Ba Sing Se. How are you even going to get me there?” Vidya asked, starting to get a little worried.

 

“I have a ticket. Been saving them. All you need to do is get to the port.”

 

“And how am I going to go that? I doubt I’ll just be able to walk out of the village, and you said it will be another few months before we can send people away. And what about the revolt?!” Vidya asked, only to shut her mouth when the bell on the front door rang.

 

“Do you guys sell ship parts.”

 

A man with greying hair stood wearing some outdated fire nation naval uniform. Acting like he didn’t hear what Vidya just said.

 

“Over on the left wall.” Hua said, pulling Vidya so that she was behind her slightly.

 

It was dead quiet as the man looked over the parts. It was a little odd since the man looked like he was higher in rank then most of the fire nation people that come in. Normal the ships that are willing to buy their stuff send the cabin boy or the like.

 

“What’s this here?” The man asked casually, like he wasn’t waiting to tell on them.

 

“A compass.” Hua said, giving Vidya a sharp look that said she was not to talk right now.

 

_ Fine with me. _

 

“Doesn’t look like one. And this doesn’t seem like the place that would make something so different for no reason.”

 

“That’s because it is different. One of my apprentice made it. Something about electronegativity so it can be used on metal ships.” Hua said and Vidya was the one giving her a hard look.

 

“Is it for sale?”

 

“1,000 gold.”

 

“That’s... a little pricey.”

 

“Sorry. I don’t give out discounts.” Hua said, which was a lie because the locals get discounts all the time. 

 

“Well, would you be willing to trade it for something?”

 

“What, did the Fire Nation have budget cuts?” Hua said with a raised brow and Vidya had to bit her cheek to keep from laughing. 

 

“I’m actually no longer part of the Navy. I’m just the captain of.. Well I guess you could call it an exploration mission. Doesn’t pay the crew that much though.” The man said, the last part a little quieter and bitter. 

 

“Exploration you say? Would you be willing to give someone a ride in extrage?” Hua said and Vidya did not like where this was going.

 

“I’m not always the one to call the shots of where we go, but I could promise safe passage. Where would I be going?”

 

“Serpent's pass. Or as close to it as you can.” Hua said looking like this was just like any other business deal.

 

“Hua...” Vidya said, trying to sound threatening because there was no way...

 

“Our path is already marked out, but we will be getting close to the Earth city in less than a year. Would that work?”

 

“That and 200 gold. You’ll also have to leave tomorrow.”

 

“Hua!” Vidya tried again, only for Hua to cover her mouth.

 

“We’ll leaving at sunrise tomorrow. Pleasure doing business with you. I’m Lieutenant Jee by the way.”

 

“Oh, and if I hear that something happens to the passenger, you should never enter a port outside your little island if you don’t want your ship to sink.” Hua said with a smile that did not fit her word.

 

“I will keep that in mind.” Jee said before finally taking his leave.

 

“What was that!?” Vidya demanded to know. 

 

“That was me getting you a way to Ba Sing Se.” Hua said like it was nothing.

 

“By going on a fire navy ship? Are you insane!?”

 

“No one will think to look there. And you heard what the lieutenant said, it’s just a fire nation exploration ship.”

 

“Oh, well that makes it all better. Gotta keep your enemies close after all, what better way than being stuck at sea for months!” Vidya complained, throwing her hands up in the air.

 

“You’ll be fine. I know you are too smart to stay if anything fishy happens. And this way we can use Batman as an escape Ostrich-Horse.”

 

“If you do can you come up with a better name? I wasn’t really thinking when I said that.” Vidya said because she will never take this seriously if the fire nation actually looks for someone called batman.  

 

“That is your fault. No go home and get ready, I promised Cheng I would watch you, and this is the best way to make sure you’re safe. And stay that way.”

 

Anything Vidya was going to say got stuck in her throat. Hua has mentioned that she use to fight with Cheng before her injury, but Vidya never knew they were friends until after she started helping the resistance. It wasn’t much of a surprise, Cheng was just one of those people who got along with everyone. 

 

“I... alright.”

 

_ I need to make sure Zei is out of Ba Sing Se once the Avatar is found after all _ .

 

“Good. Be sure to keep using that head of yours. I doubt things will be that simply even once you get to the ringed city.”

 

_ If only you knew. _

 

* * *

 

 

Vidya was one of those people almost everyone knew of, even if Haru never meet her. It wasn’t every day were a kid gets kicked out after being in a class five years her senior then goes on to get a job with The Blacksmith. Haru keep wanted to track her down, even if it was just because they were the same age and Haru doesn’t really get along Lin and Da Long. 

 

Still, it seems like every time the brown hair girl would just disappear. Haru knows this village like the back of his hand, and yet Vidya still finds faster short cuts. It was ridiculous, and part of Haru couldn’t help but wonder if it was because she was also an Earthbender. 

 

Mom mentioned that Vidya’s father was with Dad when the Fire Nation first came, so it was possible.

 

It just meant that she wasn’t afraid to use it, but was smart enough not to show her earthbending. Something Haru desperately want to do. 

  
_ That’s it. Tomorrow i’ll wait until Vidya goes to the blacksmith and then ask her to help with my earthbending. _ Haru promised himself, not knowing that Vidya wouldn’t be coming back to the shop ever again.


End file.
